The present disclosure relates to a microelectrochemical sensor, to a method for operating a microelectrochemical sensor and to a corresponding computer program product.
In order to be able to adapt a ratio between a quantity of fuel for a combustion process and an available quantity of oxygen, definitive information is required about an oxygen concentration in an exhaust gas of the combustion process. Since the exhaust gas usually is at a high temperature at a measuring point, a temperature-resistant sensor is required to determine the oxygen concentration.
DE 199 41 051 A1 describes a sensor element for determining the oxygen concentration in gas mixtures, and a method for producing same.